Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing optical lens assembly and an imaging device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact photographing optical lens assembly and imaging device applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have reduced the pixel size of image sensors and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure, and an image-side surface of a fourth lens element of the said four-element lens structure is mainly concave. By such arrangement, the back focal length of the optical system can be effectively reduced. However, the incident angle of light projected onto the sensor cannot be easily suppressed, and makes the optical system result in worse image quality.